DRAW WITH ME
by jones-chan
Summary: SOY PESIMA EN ESTO DEL SUMMARY, PERO BUENO, BASADA EN EL VIDEO DE DRAW WITH ME PERO CON MARCELINE Y LA DULCE PRINCESA
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!**

**BIEN ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE MARCELINE Y LA DULCE PRINCESA. ESTO ES COMO UA, PERO TIENE TOQUES QUE TODOS CONOCEMOS, BUENO QUE EMPIEZE EL FIC**

_**DRAW WITH ME **_

Marceline vagaba tranquilamente a lado del gran muro cristal con su bajo-hacha en la espalda, buscando un poco de calor en aquel crudo invierno en el que vivía y un poco de soledad pero se puso a pensar un poco y miro hacia el otro lado, no se va nada y de su lado… tampoco; el cristal no estaba muy alto debía medir al menos 2 metros, Marceline lo podía haber cruzado sin ningún problema si _ellos_ le regresaran sus poderes, o pudiera encontrar algo en que subirse para poder cruzar, pero para que cruzaba… la mayor parte de su vida había estado en ese lugar nunca había visto algo diferente del otro lado, a veces pensaba que era la única en aquel lugar, claro aparte de _ellos. _Dejo de pensar en eso y siguió caminando hacia el horizonte, ¿o debía decir hacia la nada?

Después de un gran rato de caminar Marceline noto un punto negro a la distancia, pero había algo raro en el… estaba del otro lado del cristal. No lo podía creer, corrió hasta esa dirección y al acercarse poco a poco se dio cuenta de que no era un punto, era una persona; sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho, se fue acercando mas hasta que se dio cuenta que era una joven mujer, se podría decir que de la misma edad de ella, se notaba que era muy diferente a ella, tenía pelo rosa, la piel de un rosa pálido; no sabía si ese era su tono de piel o era por el frio que hacía, y una chamarra rosa sobre un gran vestido rosa también, como de princesa, en cambio, ella llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, unas botas cafés, y una chaqueta negra que se fundía con su pelo del mismo color, además su piel era de un gris un poco pálido con un poco de azul, si azul. Logro llamar su atención golpeando el cristal, ella volteo y al parecer sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a otra persona en aquel lugar desolado, saludo a Marceline con la mano, y esta le respondió de igual modo con una sonrisa y sentándose en la nieve.

Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Bonnibel Bubblegum, y ¿tu?

Marceline Abadeer.

Qué bonito nombre, Marcy.

Marceline se sonrojo un poco al escuchar su nuevo nombre, a lo que Bonnibel paso de largo.

Así que ya empezamos con apodos tan rápido, querida Bonni.

¡QUE!... no lo siento no quería…

Marceline noto que Bonni agachaba la cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento y empezaban a caer una lagrimas hacia el suelo y convirtiéndose en otro copo de nieve más. "¡_Bravo Marceline, ahora si te mereces un aplauso o un premio por tu estupidez, apenas la conoces y ya la hiciste llorar, felicidades!"_

Hey, no llores, no me molesta, en cambio me agrada.

¿Enserio?

Sí, me gusta mucho, espero que el mío no te haya molestado.

Para nada.

Así pasaron horas platicando y se enteraron de muchas cosas, por ejemplo: que Marceline era mucho más grande que Bubblegum y que esta era como hecha de dulce, que Marceline era alérgica al sol y muchas cosas de ese estilo; hasta que de alguna forma ya no pudieron escucharse.

¡MARCELINE! ¿ME ESCUCHAS?

Marceline vio que Bonni la llamaba, pero no podía escucharla, y empezó a aterrarse.

¡Bonnibel, no te puedo escuchar!

Tras varios intentos fallidos de volver a escucharse, se dieron cuenta que no podían hacerlo más, entonces Marceline se puso a pensar y se acordó que tenía unos pequeños carboncillos en la bolsa de su pantalón, agarro uno y se lo lanzo a Bonni, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a escribir en cristal

"_¿puedes escribir?"_

Bonni se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer Marceline así que hiso lo mismo que ella.

"_claro que se escribir, duh"_

"_¿y qué tal dibujas?"_

"_perfectamente bien"_

Marceline leyó lo que escribía Bonnibel y le dio risa muchos de los dibujos que hacia esta, lo cual Bonnibel se dio cuenta y se enojó.

"_Hey no te rías de mi"_

"_No me rio de ti, me rio de tus dibujos"_

"_no es justo que te rías de mis dibujos, así que deja de reírte"_

"_Está bien, lo haré"_

Así pasaron mucho tiempo dibujando en ese cristal, hasta que Marceline dejo de dibujar, y puso su mano en el cristal, Bonni se sonrojo pero hiso lo mismo, la mano de Marcy era más grande que la suya; Marcy quito su mano y agacho la cabeza.

"_Se siente frio"_

Bonni, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, e hiso la cabeza hacia un lado, pero noto que Marceline volvía a escribir

"_Quiero estar contigo"_

Bonni sonrió y escribió en el cristal.

"_Ya estás conmigo… solo hay un cristal entre nosotros"_

Marceline no pudo más con eso, se pro y le dio la espalda a la joven del otro lado, durante un rato no volteo; Bonni empezó a preocuparse al ver que la chica del otro lado no se movía. De pronto un golpe en el cristal saco de su trance a Bonnibel; Marceline había empezado a golpear fuertemente el cristal con sus puños, pronto Bubblegum se dio cuenta de sus intenciones: quería romper el cristal, pero eso era imposible, Bonni trato de hacerla parar pero no podía, Marceline no la escuchaba, solo seguía dando golpes al cristal con demasiada fuerza hasta que una grieta seguida por muchas más se crearon en el cristal. Por un momento sus voces volvieron a ser escuchadas.

¡MARCELINE, PARA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DETENTE, DETENTE MARCELINE!

¡BONNI, MUEVETE, ME DESHARE DE ESTE CRISTAL DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

¡NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR, MARCELINE DETENDE!

Marceline trato de no ver ni escuchar a Bonni, no podía verla llorar por su culpa, y por la culpa del maldito cristal que tenía enfrente, sus nudillos sangraban y ambas chicas lloraban fuertemente, pero todo cambio cuando un gran sonido se escuchó sobre los sollozos, Marcy había logrado romper el vidrio, pero bajo un costo, su mano sangraba profusamente el dolor era demasiado fuerte que Marceline cayó al suelo sosteniéndose la mano, pequeñas gotas rojas caían en la nieve creando un pequeño charco rojo, de la nada sombras empezaron a aparecer de ampos lados, _ellos_ estaban ahí, agarraron a Bonni de los brazos, alegándola de Marceline, ambas podían resistencia, aunque Marcy no ponía demasiada, se estaba desangrando.

¡MARCELINE, RESITE!

Tranquila Bonni, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, no dejes que te hagan daño.

Así ambas se alegaron más y más hasta no verse más.

Al día siguiente ambas estaban otra vez enfrente del gran cristal, Marceline tenía su mano izquierda vendada hasta el codo y con un cabestrillo, al parecer seguían sin poder escucharse. Bonni agarro el carboncillo y escribió.

"_¿estás bien?"_

Marceline asintió con la cabeza, lo que hizo sonreír a Bonni y quitarle un peso de encima.

"_¿duele?_

Marceline movió su mano hacia ambos lados, dando entender que le dolía un poco.

"_¿quieres dibujar?"_

Marceline busco el carboncillo y escribió en la letra más legible que podía hacer.

"_Ya no puedo hacerlo"_

Con eso Marcy se paró y se alegó del lugar.

Al día siguiente Marceline volvió con Bonni pero había algo extraño, de su lado había una caja, y Bonni traía una manta encima, era cierto que hacía más de frio que lo normal, pero era soportable. Se acercó y Bonni hiso una sonrisa y escribió

"_Para ti"_

Marceline se sentó y abrió la caja con curiosidad, al quitar la caja se sobresaltó. Dentro había un brazo, pronto todo encajo en la mente de Marcy, era el brazo de Bonni, volteo a verla y vio que escribía de nuevo.

"_Dibuja conmigo"_

**Bien chicos, esto es el fin, le cambie y agregué unas cosas como por ejemplo que Marceline en la serie es ambidiestra, y la presencia de**_** ellos. **_** ¿Qué son **_**ellos**_**? Bueno, eso se lo dejo a su imaginación. Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo, etc. Manden un PM o dejen REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno queridos lectores… supuesta mente esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero por petición de ****carlosjim04****, le agregare otra parte, y si surgen más peticiones… pues hare más. Dicho esto que cominénse esto.**

* * *

Semanas después, la mano de Marceline se había curado y lo mismo había pasado con la de Bubblegum, sin embargo, después de aquello no se habían vuelto a ver. Bonnibel caminaba a lado del cristal como siempre y con las mismas preguntas en la cabeza… "¿Qué tan largo es este maldito vidrio?"," ¿Marci estará bien?"," ¿Dónde estará?"_; _sumida en sus pensamientos choco contra algo, mejor dicho contra el cristal; ¿Pero cómo? , seguía caminando en línea recta, lo que significaba que el cristal estaba doblado, pensaba en seguirlo, pero se retractó, cuando la vio; caminaba con la vista baja, como si estuviera triste o su mente en otro lugar; corrió hasta estar a su lado, sin embargo la otra no noto su presencia, golpeo el vidrio, pero la pelinegra no volteo, entonces no le quedo de otra, agarro nieve e hizo una bola, la cual lanzo hacia el otro lado e impacto justo en la cabeza de la otra, cosa que despejo su atención del suelo y volteo hacia arriba y hacia los lados para encontrarse con la sonrisa de la pelirosa, a lo que ella correspondió con otra, se alegró de volverla a ver, y ver que de alguna forma su brazo estaba unido a su cuerpo de nuevo, pero, tenía que vengarse, así que agarro nieve y la lanzó para el otro lado, sin embargo no le dio a Bonni, a lo cual esta se rio, lo que hizo que la pelinegra se molestara y agarrara mucha nieve haciendo una gran bola, la cual si le dio a la pelirosa dejándola en el suelo; no se paró hasta luego de un rato, con un dolor de cabeza, pero lo más importante, era saber cómo Marceline había podido levantar una bola de ese tamaño y de ese peso. Se acerco al vidrio y grito, pero seguían sin poder escucharse, así que busco el carboncillo y escribió en el cristal.

"¿_Cómo hiciste eso?"_

Marceline no entendió a lo que se refería y ella también escribió

"_¿hacer que?"_

"_¡Eso!, esa bola de nieve estaba muy grande y muy pesada. ¿Cómo pudiste levantarla?"_

Marceline entendió a lo que se refería, pero, solo podía significar una cosa… estaban volviendo, luego de todo este tiempo estaban volviendo, sin embargo, no podía decírselo, así que decidió mentirle.

"_Ahora que lo mencionas, no sé cómo lo hice"_

"_Hay Marci, no sé qué hacer contigo algunas veces"_

"_JAJA, Acéptalo Bonni, me adoras"_

Bonnibel se sonrojo con lo que había escrito Marceline, y tenía que aceptarlo, adoraba a esa mujer, era como su otra mitad, era la esperanza que necesitaba en esta soledad; sin embargo, no lo iba a aceptar, el ego de la pelinegra ya era de por si grande, no lo alimentaria más.

"_Jaja, eso no es cierto"_

"_Si no es cierto, porque te sonrojaste entonces"_

"_¡No lo hice! Es el frio"_

"_Aja, si claro, y yo tengo 18 años"_

Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había escrito, y esperaba que la pelirosa no se diera cuenta a lo que se refería, y afortunadamente no lo hizo. De pronto se escuchó un gran estruendo de su parte y ambas voltearon a ver que había pasado, al voltear vieron una gran nube de fuego en forma de hongo en el horizonte. "¿Otra vez?" Pensó Marceline, sabía lo que iba a suceder después, tenía 10 min. para esconderse, volteo a ver a Bonni y se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de que pasaba.

"_Bonni, aléjate lo más que puedas de aquí"_

"_¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, Marcy ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué es eso?"_

"_Bonni… solo hazlo, por favor luego te lo explicare, ahora solo aléjate y busca un lugar seguro por favor"_

La pelirosa vio la cara de preocupación y miedo en su amiga del otro lado del cristal así que lo hizo se paró y empezó a alejarse; Marceline se sintió tranquila al ver que la otra se alejaba así que ella hizo lo mismo, cuando otros hongos empezaban a aparecer en el horizonte. " ¿Qué no aprenden?". 

Mientras la pelirosa caminaba se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio cuenta que el carboncillo no estaba, regreso a buscarlo y se dio cuenta que la pelinegra había escrito algo.

"_Cuídate por favor… Bonni"_

Sonrió al leerlo pero también lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. "¿Qué esta pasando Marceline?, ¿Que es lo que me ocultas'"

* * *

**Lectores la dejo hasta ahí, planeo hacer que aparezcan Finn y Jake, ¿Qué dicen? Si les gusto dejen reviw, y si no… pues también**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mis queridos lectores! HE VUELTO! Pero no por mucho tiempo me queda un día de vacaciones y entro a clases por lo que significa que posiblemente no haya actualización en una o dos semanas, pero les prometo que este capítulo va estar bueno, así que prepárense. (Vayan por comida o algo)**

* * *

"_Bonni, aléjate lo más que puedas de aquí"_

"_¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, Marcy ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué es eso?"_

"_Bonni… solo hazlo, por favor luego te lo explicare, ahora solo aléjate y busca un lugar seguro por favor"_

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una semana? ¿10 días? ¿Un mes? No lo sé, solo sé que desde ese entonces no la he vuelto a ver, de su lado lo único que se ve es humo verde, luces, y sombras; lo más curioso es que se escuchan ruidos, explosiones, gritos, llantos… Muerte. 

Pero… ningún rastro de ella. 

Mire el cielo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se lograba ver el sol, con su resplandor dorado rozando la nieve y mi piel rosada llenándola de un cálido sentimiento.

_- ¿Por qué tu piel es tan pálida?_

_- ¿Por qué tu piel es rosa?_

_- ¡Marceline! No juegues, te pregunto porque quiero saberlo_

_- Ay Bonni, es muy fácil sacarte de tus casillas sabes. Estoy muy pálida porque se podría decir que soy alérgica al sol._

_- ¿Alérgica al sol? ¿Es eso posible?_

_- Lo es, pero sabes es muy triste, puedo ver el sol, pero nunca podre sentirlo, nunca podre saber cómo se siente; sentir los rayos de sol tocar la piel e inundarte del calor que deja._

Marceline… ¿Dónde estás?

* * *

"_Cuídate por favor… Bonni"_

Sali de ahí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, necesitaba resguardarme, aunque si estaban volviendo, no necesito resguardarme, pero mejor me escondo, solo por si acaso. ¡Diablos! Me aleje demasiado, tengo que hacer otro hoyo en la nieve.

No tengo idea cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero tengo que salir.

¡AAAHG! ¡Arde!¡¿ EL SOL?! No importa, tengo que salir, necesito saber que esta bien, al… menos… nese… cito… verla.

* * *

**NEGRO… TODO SE VOLVIO NEGRO**

* * *

Caminaba, mejor dicho vagaba buscando algo que hacer, o encontrarla, cualquiera de las dos. De su lado el sol brillaba y todo se veía tranquilo como siempre salvo por pedazos de máquinas regadas por el suelo. De pronto sentí que la nieve debajo de mis pies era muy blanda que me encontraba con las dos botas enterradas en la nieve, empecé a escarbar y me di cuenta que podía cruzar al otro lado, seguí escarbado hasta que logre ver mi mano por el otro lado del cristal, sin embargo, al hacerlo sentí un dolor insoportable, que tuve que volver a meter la mano, me di cuenta que no podía cruzar, y estoy segura que esos hongos en el horizonte aquel día tienen algo que ver. Salí del hoyo que había creado y seguí caminando durante unas horas, hasta que logre ver una figura tirada en la nieve, corrí para asegúrame que era ella, y lo era, estaba pegada al cristal, pero no respiraba y el sol le daba de lleno, hice lo mismo que antes, cave un hueco pero esta vez hice un hoyo más largo y más profundo, cave hasta ver mi mano del otro lado y aunque dolía la agarre de una pierna y la jale hasta que la tuve en mis piernas y protegida del sol. No estaba bien y mucho menos se veía bien, tenía ronchas rojas, su ropa estaba rota, desgarrada, como si hubiera peleado, traía un hacha en la espalda, y seguía sin respirar.

- ¡Marceline! ¡Despierta, por favor!

Empezó a hacer RCP, pero no funcionaba, seguía sin respirar, necesitaba ayuda, pero estoy sola, y no creo que sea buena idea ir a buscarlos, la regresara a su lado y la dejaran morir… No puedo dejarla morir, no quiero; _"No llores, no llores. Se fuerte". _No puedo evitarlo, lagrimas se resbalan por mis mejillas y se congelan en el aire, convirtiéndose en pequeños cristales.

Sentí un frio tocar mis mejillas.

- SHHH… No llores Bubblegum, estoy aquí, nadie… te hará… daño.

- Ma…Marci, estas viva.

- Jajaja… Obviamente; ¿Con quién crees que hablas?

Me alegre tanto de verla hacer su bromas y escuchar su voz otra vez, puse mi mano en su pecho para sentir su corazón y su respiración pero… no sentí nada; quite mi mano y la volví a poner, pero seguía sin haber nada… ni un solo latido… ni una sola respiración. Retrocedí y vi mis manos temblar, la mire… la mire con terror puro.

- Bonni… ¿qué pasa?

- No te me acerques

* * *

- ¿Porque no puedo acercarme?

- ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!

Retrocedí; se dio cuenta, no debí haberla dejado tocarme.

- Bonni… déjame explicártelo

- No quiero

- Déjame, por favor… solo escúchame.

- No te voy escuchar, solo respóndeme algo… ¿Que eres?

- Soy un… Soy un Vampiro

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! SI LES GUSTO DEJEN EL AMADISIMO REVIEW, YA QUE SON LOS QUE HACEN QUE CONTINUE ESCRIBIENDO. DUDAS, PREGUNTAS, EN UN PM O EN REVIEW. SUERTE Y QUE LES VAYA BIEN PADRE ESTE AÑO. SI HAY ALGUN ERROR, PERDON LO TERMINE A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA.**

**SEE YOU LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LECTORES MIOS…**

**AMANTES DE BUBBLINE…**

**NO HE MUERTO SIGO COMPLETAMENTE VIVA, AL IGUAL QUE ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO QUE TUVE UN BLOQUEO INSPIRACIONAL Y NO SABIA QUE ESCRIBIR, PERO YA VOLVI.**

* * *

- Bonni… soy un vampiro

- ¡NO EMPIECES MARCELINE!

- Bonni… no estoy mintiendo

- Marceline… es en serio… ¿Qué está pasando?

- Ya te lo dije. Soy un vampiro.

- ¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO MI PACIENCIA CONTIGO! ¡QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE MI! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

- Bonni… Yo…

- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

- Yo… lo siento mucho

Bubblegum se levantó para irse de ahí, no sin antes darle una buena cachetada a Marceline.

* * *

**Bubblegum POV**

**Salí corriendo de ahí, con lágrimas en los ojos, me dolía la mano, creo que no debí haberla golpeado, no se lo merecía.**

**Fin POV**

* * *

**Marceline POV**

**Me duele la mejilla, verdaderamente está enojada. No debí haberla dejado tocarme, debí haberla parado; sin embargo me siento feliz, sé que está bien, está sana y salva, y aunque me odie y me duela en lo más profundo de mi corazón… la sigo y seguiré queriendo.**

**Fin POV**

* * *

Habían pasado unos días, desde que se pelearon y no se habían vuelto a ver, Bonni caminaba a lado del cristal, pensando en muchas cosas, pero principalmente en los vampiros. Ella no podía creerse eso, ella es una científica, una persona que busca la lógica en todas las cosas que pasan, no era científicamente posible que existiera alguien que viviera eternamente, no es posible.

Siguió caminando hasta que se cansó y decidió acostarse un rato en la nieve, como siempre de su lado solo se veía blanco, no quería voltear hacia _ese_ lado, tenía miedo de ver que había del otro lado del cristal, sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo al sentir un golpe en su espalda, al volear sintió que su corazón se partía en dos…

Ahí estaba con los ojos inyectados en sangre, la ropa rota, cubierta de nieve y con lágrimas congeladas en el rostro, por las ojeras se podía ver a distancia que no había dormido en días, estaba más pálida de lo normal. Busco su cartoncillo en sus bolsillos.

"_Marceline… ¿Estas bien?"_

"_No, no estoy bien"_

"_Marcy… Yo…"_

"_No digas nada, lo hecho, hecho esta"_

"_Lo siento"_

"_Opino lo mismo, debí habértelo dicho desde el principio, pero temía por como ibas a reaccionar"_

Bubblegum estaba a punto de escribir algo, cundo una sirena se escuchó a lo lejos en ambos lados, ambas sabían lo que esas sirenas significaban… _Ellos _estaban buscándolas, pronto las encontrarían y ninguna cosa buena saldría de eso.

Dos figuras aparecieron de ambos lados.

* * *

**Bubblegum POV**

**Un chico de pelo rubio apareció a mi lado, junto con un perro… ¿amarillo?, me toco el hombro y voltee con terror, sonrió y se incoó a mi nivel, sonriendo me dio la mano y me dijo:**

**- Hola mi nombre es Finn y él es mi perro Jake, te llevaremos con el Rey.**

**- Hola yo soy…**

**- Sé muy bien quien eres, Princesa.**

**FIN POV**

* * *

**Marceline POV**

**Un hombre se acercó a mí, sabía que no venía ayudarme, voltee a ver a Bonni y al guardia que estaba con ella, se notaba en la cara que no le haría daño, así que me quede más tranquila, me concentre en el guardia que venía por mí.**

**- Señorita Abadeer, es un placer volver a vernos.**

**- Yo no lo conozco**

**- Oh, sí me conoce, tal vez usted ya no se acuerda de mí, pero yo me acuerdo muy bien de ti.**

**- No le creo**

**- Le refrescare la memoria. Yo fui quien la metió en esta cárcel de hielo hace 600 años. Mi nombre es Simon Petrikov.**

**FIN POV**

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN! LOS DEJO BIEN PICADITOS!**

**LES AVISO DE UNA VEZ QUE POSIBLEMENTE ESTA HISTORIA TENGA UNO CAPS. MÁS.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS, QUE ME HACEN EL DIA!**

**SAYONARA PLAYAS! Y FELICES VACACIONES A LOS QUE TODAVIA LES QUEDAN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis Playas!**

**Al final doy la explicación de la tardanza **

* * *

**MARCEINE POV**

"**¿Petrikov…? Petrikov… ¡PETRIKOV!"**

**Una fuerza se apodero de mí, esa fuerza que me prometí que no volvería a tomar control de mí, recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mi odio hacia ese nombre me convirtió en ese monstruo que tanto odiaba; mi vista se nublaba y todo se obscurecía. **

**Escuche la risa odiosa de Simón.**

**- La bestia ha regresado**

**Perdí el control, y me lance hacia el sacando el gran aullido que se había formado en mi garganta.**

**FIN MARCELINE POV**

* * *

**BUBBLEGUM POV**

**Finn y Jake caminaban delante de mí, Finn me contaba sobre su trabajo con el Rey, al parecer no solo Marceline y Yo estábamos en este congelador, mejor dicho prisión helada, existía más personas en este lugar, pero al ser tan grande no se notaba. **

**Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Finn como me había encontrado y como sabía quién era, como sabia de mi pasado, cuando un gran aullido se escuchó en medio del gran silencio de la noche. Finn sonrió y Jake movió la cola.**

**-¿Por qué sonríes Finn?**

**-Simón lo hizo**

**-¿Hizo qué?**

**-La trajo de vuelta**

**FIN BUBBLEGUM POV**

* * *

Durante un tiempo Finn, Jake y Bonnie caminaron a lado del cristal, hasta llegar a una puerta en el cristal. Finn saco una llave de cristal y la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta y los tres entraron a un pequeño cuarto con unas largas escaleras.

Bienvenida princesa

-¿Dónde estamos Finn?

-En el castillo del Rey

-¿Puedo saber quién es el Rey?

-Hunson Abadeer

* * *

**BUBBLEGUM POV**

"**Hunson **_**Abadeer"**_

**¿Porque ese nombre se me hace tan conocido? **_**Abadeer…**_

_**-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**-Me llamo Bonnibel Bubblegum, y ¿tu?**_

_**-Marceline Abadeer.**_

_**¡OH GLOB!**_

**FIN BUBBLEGUM POV**

* * *

****Luego de subir todas las escaleras llegaron a un gran salón, Fin entro primero seguido por Jake y luego Bubblegum.

- Princesa espera aquí un momento, le avisare al Rey que ya estamos aquí.

-Esta bien Finn, te esperare

Luego de unos momentos Finn regreso al salón y le pidió a PB que lo siguiera, caminaron por muchos pasillos hasta llegar a lo que se podría decir la sala real. Las paredes estaban adornadas con espadas y todo tipo de armas blancas, los muebles eran de madera obscura y piel roja, en el fondo estaba el trono, el cual estab hecho de huesos de todo tipo, y en el se encontraba sentado el Rey Hunson Abadeer.

-Princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum, es un placer verla de nuevo

- Creo que el gusto es mio

-Cordial como siempre, su tío si le enseño muy bien.

Bonnie estaba apunto de preguntarle como conocía a su tío cuando un viento helado se apodero de la habitación; a su lado había aparecido un hombre de piel azul claro, sin embargo se notaba que algo estaba mal, sus ropas estaban rotas y manchadas de ¿sangre?, parecía aturdido, sin embargo tenia una sonrisa cínica en la cara. Hunson solo rió al verlo en ese estado.

- Parce que puso resistencia

-No, solo se alegro de veme

-Lo dudo mucho Simón, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que mi hija nos detesta

- No la culpo.

El Rey sonrió ante aquel comentario, y Simón solo ladeo la cabeza.

- ¿Y bien?¿Donde esta?

- En un momento la traigo

Simón desapareció y el frió lo hizo con el. Momento después Simón regreso a la sala con un gran lobo atrás de el, cualquiera se daría cuenta que el lobo esta muy mal herido, apenas podía caminar y su respiración era acelerada y forzada.

**BUBBLEGUM POV**

**El hombre azul, al parecer llamado Simón apareció junto a mi de la nada, intercambio con unas palabras con Hunson y volvió a desparecer; pero habia algo que me molestaba, ¿Fue Marceline quien lo dejo en ese estado?. Pronto mis preguntas fueron respondidas al ver a Simón siendo seguido de un lobo gigante, el cual no estaba para nada bien. De pronto el lobo me volteo a ver y fue ahí cuando los vi..**

**¿¡MARCELINE?!**

* * *

**CHAN CHAN…**

**QUERIDAS PLAYAS, SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON DE NADIE POR NO ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA ANTES Y TENGO MIS RAZONES:**

**EXAMENES (COMO LOS ODIO)**

**BLOQUEO INSPIRACIONAL**

**HUEVA **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a este capítulo y a ustedes en santo matrimonio… en santa lectura. **

**_De pronto el lobo me volteo a ver y fue ahí cuando los vi…_**

**_¿¡MARCELINE?!_**

**MARCELINE POV**

**Después de haber peleado con Simon me di cuenta que no tenía las de ganar, el cuerpo me dolía, no podía respirar y simplemente no podía moverme; Simon se aprovechó de mi estado y me arrastro hasta el castillo de mi _padre. _Me lanzo en una celda, no sin antes darme una buena paliza otra vez.**

**- Espera aquí, mi pequeña niña pronto veras a tu padre.**

**Desapareció enfrente de mi como una ventisca, y no duro mucho tiempo en volver.**

**- Mi niña, tu padre nos espera, está ansioso de verte. Espero que tú también, además al parecer Finn ya trajo a tu amiguita rosa.**

**_Bonnie…_**

**Me saco de la celda y una ventisca nos envolvió y parecimos en la sala principal, él estaba en su trono sonriendo sínicamente, como siempre, a lado de mi estaban Fin y Jake, y junto a ellos estaba Bonnie, viéndome con miedo y tristeza; no quería mirarla, no quería que me viera así, que me reconociera, pero no pude evitarlo, voltee la cabeza y me hundí en esos hermosos orbes azules, que rápidamente se llenaron de sorpresa y lágrimas.**

**_¿¡MARCELINE?!_**

**FIN MARCELINE POV**

* * *

El Rey sonrió al ver que Simon entraba a la sala con su hija en tal mal estado, aunque Simon tampoco estaba ileso.

Simon, Finn retírense de la sala, quiero hablar a solas con ellas.

Finn y Jake salieron primero. Simon antes de salir lanzo a Marceline contra la pared para luego desaparecer de igual forma como había entrado.

-¡MARCELINE¡

Bubblegum corrió hacia Marceline pero una mano en el hombro la detuvo.

-Yo que tu no hacia eso, está enojada y atacara a cualquiera que este enfrente, no le importara de quien se trate.

-No me importa, tengo que ayudarla.

Bonnie corrió hacia Marcy, se hinco junto a ella y acaricio su cabeza lentamente, el cual fue respondido con un pequeño gruñido y una mueca de dolor, PB solo siguió acariciando la cabeza del lobo y llorando en silencio.

- Las bajare a un calabozo.

Dicho esto un portal se abrió bajo ellas y cayeron en un calabozo, Hunson vio hacia dentro del portal y sonrió cerrando el portal.

* * *

Todo estaba obscuro, y lo único que se escuchaban eran las respiraciones forzadas de Marceline, Bubblegum se acercó a ella y siguió acariciándola.

_-Bonnie… tranquilízate._

-¿¡Marceline!? ¿puedes hablar?

_-Obviamente._

-No me refiero a eso.

_-Lo sé, solo bromeaba._

-Glob Marcy, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

_-Seguir acariciándome._

-¬¬ ¿Estás bien?

_-Me duele todo el cuerpo._

-Lo siento.

_-¿Eh? ¿Porque te disculpas?_

-Siento que debo hacerlo.

Bonnie empezó a llorar y Marceline se dio cuenta, con todo el peso del alma se paró y con una pata acerco el cuerpo de PB y lamio su cara.

-Marceline no hagas eso, es asqueroso.

_-Ups._ _Ahora sígueme acariciando_

Bubblegum siguió acariciando a Marceline, hasta que ambas quedaron dormidas en el pequeño calabozo.

* * *

**Y poder conferido a mí por mi, los declaro lector y capitulo. El lector puede… debe dejar review.**


End file.
